halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation grenade
The Type-2 Antipersonnel Fragmentation Grenade'''http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BAGBruteGrenade, more commonly known as the '''Spike Grenade, is a Jiralhanae (Brute) grenade. Introduction The Spike Grenade is believed to be the Covenant Loyalist analog to the Covenant Separatist plasma grenade. The Spike Grenade is most notable for its adhesive properties, also similar to the plasma grenade. Aesthetics The Spike Grenade is similar to the [[Wikipedia:Model 24|Model 24 Stielhandgranate grenade]] used by Germany during World War I and World War II, as well as by Imperial Japan in the latter, essentially an ovular head with a shaft protruding from its bottom. However, it derives its namesake from the notable spikes present on the grenade (it has four big curved spikes on top of the grenade and twelve smaller ones around the shaft of the grenade) and the spiky shrapnel it expels. Operation Once thrown, the spike grenade will implant itself upon the first object it encounters by goring its spike into the object, whether they be personnel, vehicles, walls, energy shields, or otherwise. After a short delay, it will detonate into a conical blast of spikes (amidst red-blue roiling gas and spikes), perpendicular to the surface it sticks to, similar in functionality to the claymore mine. The spikes ricochet off of hard surfaces in confined quarters, making the spike grenade especially useful in CQB situations. The heated spikes that shoot out can kill an opponent whether or not they were near the original explosion. .http://www.bungie.net/News/TopStory.aspx?link=ilikethisgame]] It has been observed that the Spike grenade is able to implant itself into other grenades that have been thrown. As with the other grenade types, players will only be allowed to carry two grenades of each type. This is to help with balance issues. UNSC Remarks *“The casing is constructed of an unusual porous metallic compound. Shrapnel from the Spike Grenade reaches a temperature of approximately 270 to 315ºC, around 530ºF, and retains that heat for upwards of seven seconds, by design.” *“It’s not as heavy as it looks, but it’s still like trying to throw a softball bat.” *“Me and two comrades were pinned down by some of those stinkin apes; Tebbit threw down a bubble shield and we all cowered inside. All of a sudden a Brute entered the shield, grabbed tebbit with one hand and threw a spike grenade on the floor. Private Tebbit and the ape were sliced down as easily as a hot knife cuts through butter, it still haunts me to this day.” *“It’s like a shotgun that shoots flaming chainsaws at mike foxtrots – except you throw it.” Trivia *This grenade shares the Stick It Medal with the Plasma Grenade. This is because it has the ability to attach itself to an enemy as well as different kinds of terrain and vehicles. *The Spike Grenade is similar in design to a medieval mace. *Physical damage from the impact of the somewhat heavy, spiked grenade might be considered quite high, explosive damage aside. It is possible that one could use the grenade as a melee weapon in an emergency, functioning as a spiked club or mace. *During the pre-game announcements and Beta, the Spike Grenade was supposed to make a whooping noise when thrown, and be able to stick to shielding such as Jackal shields and Bubble shields. It no longer does this. *It can fully destroy most vehicles and their occupants upon a stick. *hot-foot (noun) - when a grenade sticks a player's foot before detonating *It is incredibly useful for taking out foes hiding inside Bubble Shields. One only has to step in, throw a Spike Grenade at the far wall, and step out and watch as it falls to the ground, and the erupting spikes (confined as they are) bounce everywhere within the Bubble, immediately shredding anyone still inside the shield. This technique is called "Bubble of Death". *If you try to grenade jump using a Spike grenade, you will die instantly. *In the movie "The Fifth Element", during the scene where Bruce Willis is upon the ship, he shoots a oval around Chris Tucker on the floor above causing him to fall to the floor below. Bruce then grabs Chris and throws what looks extremely like a Brute Spiker Grenade up so it attaches to the second floor. He then tells Chris to count to ten, when it explodes, producing an extremely large explosion. Although the timer and blast radius on the movie's grenade is different, it has a very similar look to the grenade on Halo 3. It may be possible that the Spike Grenade in Halo 3 was influenced by this design. *When sticking to anything, the spike grenade will always have the top in contact with the material. See Also *Fragmentation Grenade *Plasma Grenade *Type-25 Carbine Sources Category:Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Explosives Category:The Covenant